Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trailer hitch couplings and more particularly, to a towing safety device for securing a trailer hitch of a trailer in a coupled configuration with a hitch ball of a towing vehicle. In one embodiment, the towing safety device includes a base plate for attachment to the towing vehicle, at least one arm mount socket provided on the base plate and a lock arm having at least one pivot pin inserted in the arm mount socket or sockets. The lock arm can be pivoted between a lock position in which the lock arm engages the trailer hitch and prevents inadvertent uncoupling of the trailer hitch from the hitch ball, and an unlock position in which the lock arm disengages the trailer hitch to facilitate coupling and uncoupling of the trailer hitch and the hitch ball. In another embodiment, the towing safety device includes a lock bracket for extension over the trailer hitch, which lock bracket is provided with multiple shackle openings. A shackle is extended through the shackle openings and engages the lower curvature of the hitch ball such that the trailer hitch and the hitch ball are interposed between the lock bracket and the shackle.
Trailers for carrying boats, motorcycles or other vehicles are typically fitted with a forwardly-extending trailer hitch fitted with a hitch receptacle for receiving a hitch ball on the rear of a towing vehicle. Typically, a pair of safety chains is used to further secure the trailer to the towing vehicle in case the towing vehicle and trailer traverse a bump or dip in the road, for example, and the resulting movement causes the hitch receptacle to inadvertently bounce free from the hitch ball and uncouple the trailer from the towing vehicle. While the chains prevent complete detachment of the trailer from the towing vehicle, the uncoupled trailer may have a tendency to suddenly swerve into an adjacent lane in the event that the towing operation takes place on a multi-lane highway, or in front of oncoming traffic on a two-lane road. Accordingly, a device is needed for preventing inadvertent uncoupling of a trailer from a towing vehicle due to uncoupling forces exerted on the hitch during the towing operation.
Various devices are known in the art for maintaining a trailer in a coupled configuration with respect to a towing vehicle. Patents of interest in this regard include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,208,065; 4,836,570; 5,147,096; 5,433,467; 5,700,024; 5,681,053; and 6,062,583.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device which is capable of maintaining a trailer hitch of a trailer in a coupled configuration with a hitch ball of a towing vehicle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a towing safety device which is easy to use.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a towing safety device which is effective in preventing inadvertent detachment of a trailer from a towing vehicle during a trailer-towing operation.
These and other objects of the invention are provided in a towing safety device for securing a trailer hitch of a trailer in a coupled configuration with a hitch ball of a towing vehicle. In one embodiment, the towing safety device includes a base plate for attachment to the towing vehicle, at least one arm mount socket provided on the base plate and a lock arm having at least one pivot pin inserted in the arm mount socket, respectively. Accordingly, the lock arm can be pivoted between an unlock position in which the lock arm disengages the trailer hitch to facilitate coupling and uncoupling of the trailer hitch and the hitch ball, and a lock position in which the lock arm engages the trailer hitch and prevents uncoupling of the trailer hitch and the hitch ball. In another embodiment, the towing safety device includes a lock bracket for extension over the trailer hitch, which lock bracket is provided with multiple shackle openings. A shackle is extended through the shackle openings and engages the lower curvature of the hitch ball such that the trailer hitch and the hitch ball are interposed between the lock bracket and the shackle.